


VISIT CARD {FANDOM J&K POP 2020}

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, J and Kpop, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), Mamamoo, NCT (Band), VIXX, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Other, Visit card
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Comments: 28
Kudos: 66
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	VISIT CARD {FANDOM J&K POP 2020}

Мы долго думали и решали, как бы отразить наш фандом...  
И - вместо ста тысяч слов - дарим себе и вам визуальный праздник!  
Itadakimasu! Manhi deuseyo! Naslajdaites!

| 

| 

| 

|   
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
| 

| 

| 

|   
  
---|---|---|---|---


End file.
